I Choose You
by Katherine997
Summary: When every kid get to the age of 10, they get their starter Pokémon and going to their new journey. Ashley Ketchum, but everyone call her Ash, was waiting her all life to get her starter Pokémon and go to her new journey to become the best Pokémon Master. Join Ash on her journey as she meet new Pokémon, friends and new enemies on her way to become Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1

"Ash!" I heard my Mom calling me. I looked away from the TV to see her walking into my room, "Honey, you should be asleep," She scolded, frowning with her hands on her hips. I sighed, "Mom, I can't sleep," I replied. "I'm too excited."

You probably wondering why I am so excited, well; When every kid turn 10 years old, they get to go to their own first journey and with their starter POKEMON that they get from their Professor.

Now it was my turn to go.

Mom's frown disappeared from her face and she smiled. "If you can't sleep, then you should watch this," She said as she grabbed my remote of the TV and pressed a button, changing the channel.

"Good evening, Pallet."

I smiled when I saw Professor Oak's face at the TV with three posters of the starter Pokémon. "Tomorrow is the big day for the news class Pokémon students. I will like to introduce you to Bulbasaur." A small, quadruped Pokémon that had blue-green skin with darker green patches. It had red eyes with white pupils and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. It's snout was short and blunt, and it had a wide mouth.

"Charmander." A bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes and a fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail.

"And Squirtle." A small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward.

"Each one is available for new trainers. Which one should you choose?" Professor Oak asked. I grinned. "Go to bed when this is done," Mom said. "Okay, I'm going," I said, not taking my eyes from the TV.

"Goodnight, honey," She said. "Good night, Mom," I said and I heard the door closing. I stared at the TV, grinning. "I'm so going," I said to myself.

...

I groaned as I tiredly opened my eyes slowly. The morning lights shine through my window and I glanced at my alarm clock. My eyes grow wide ... I'M LATE! I got up from my bed and got dressed before running out of the house.

I'M SO LATE!

I ran all the way to Professor Oak's laboratory just to see a herd of people and there were a few cheerleaders at the front. I frowned as I got there, breathing heavily before walking to the laboratory.

Just as I opened the door, I met none other then my enemy; Gray Oak. Professor Oak's grandson. The boy smirked at me, "Well, well, look who finally decided to show up," He said. "And I thought I won't get to see you before I'll go to my journey."

I rolled my eyes, "Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. "I'm sure you do," He said, smirking before he showed me a Poké Ball. "Wow, is that yours?" I asked, un-crossing my arms.

"Yup," He conformed. "What did you get?" I asked. "Now, if you wanted to knew you should've came in time," He teased. My smile faded away and I glared at him. "Hope to see you soon," He said, smirking as he walked pass me.

I still glared at him as he climbed into a car with the cheerleaders and left and the people walked away. "What a jerk," I mumbled before looking back to see Professor Oak. I smiled up at the older man, "Professor Oak, I'm here for my Pokémon," I said.

"Well, unfortunately the Pokémon were giving to the trainers that were here on time," He said and my smile faded away. "What? All three of the Pokémon?" He nodded and I looked down at the ground.

No way ... It's can't be happening.

"But." I looked back at the Professor as he sighed. "I think I can give you something else. But this Pokémon is a bit -" I cut him off, "I'll take it!" He sighed but nodded. "Come with me," He said and I followed him inside the laboratory.

At the side of the room was a round table made from iron and there were three Poké Balls but I knew that they were empty. The Professor pressed a button on the table and at the middle of it opened and another Poké Ball popped out. This Poké Ball was a little bit different; there was a lightning bolt mark on it.

The Professor grabbed the Poké Ball and then looked at me. "Are you sure? I must warn you, there is a problem with this Pokémon," He warned. "I'm sure," I conformed. "Okay, then," He said as he handed the Poké Ball to me.

Right then, the Poké Ball opened and there was a bright yellow light. Then, at the table, the light disappeared and reviled a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It was covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It had a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks.

"Pikachu," It said cutely. "It's name is Pikachu," Professor Oak explained as I looked at it with a smile. It was so cute! "Ah, it's so cute. Hey, Pikachu," I said as I took it in my arms.

"Pika ~" It said and suddenly, I was zapped. It stopped and I slowly recovered. "It also known as an electric mouse. It's usually shy but something it's have a electric personality," Professor Oak explained.

"I see what you mean," I said. "Shocking isn't it?" He joked before holding up Poké Balls and a red device, "Now take this, your Pokédex and Poké Balls." I grabbed them, "Thank you." Suddenly, Pikachu zapped both me and the Professor.

After we recovered, the Professor and I walked out. I tried to get Pikachu into it's Poké Ball but it didn't want to. It just threw the ball back to me. So Pikachu was in my arms but it didn't look at me as we walked out. It just turned to the side, crossing it's arms and it's eyes were shut.

I sighed before looking up and saw Mom and some of the people of the town at the entry. "Mom?" I called. "Oh, Ashley, I'm so proud of you," She said as I walked over to her and placed Pikachu gently at the ground. "You finally going to your own journey and ..." Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said and then she glanced down at the mouse Pokémon. "And this is?" She asked. "It's name is Pikachu," I replied and then glanced down at the Pokémon before back at Mom, "We'll be fine."

Mom smiled down at Pikachu before looking back at me. "Here," She said, holding my backpack that I didn't noticed she was carrying for me. "Thanks," I said as I grabbed it.

"Make sure to call me when you can, okay?" She said. "I will, don't worry," I said before taking Pikachu back into my arms. Suddenly, the mouse Pokémon zapped all of us and then stopped. "It's going to take me a while, I think," I managed to say.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys!  
I really hope you like the first chapter of Ashley's story. As you noticed; Ash at my story is a female, not much will change. I'll love to know what you thinking about this and let me know what you want to happen._**

 ** _Katherine_**


	2. Chapter 2

I was outside the town, heading to the forest. I was wearing gloves against electricity, dragging Pikachu with a rope. After a little while, I stopped, sighing. I looked down at Pikachu, "Pikachu, are you really going to be like this the all way?"

Pikachu turned to it's side and nodded, "Pikachu." I kneeled down, "You don't like me do you?" I asked. It nodded, "Pika, Pika." I sighed but then I smiled softly, "Well, maybe we should be open up to each other." It turned back around and looked at me with confused eyes, "Pika?"

"You know, like try to get to know each other?" I suggested and then I untied the rope. "What do you say?" I took off one of the gloves and hold my hand to Pikachu. "Would you like to try that?"

It stared at my hand, then it sniffed it before looking at me. I smiled softly on it and then it looked back at my hand. To my surprise, it shook my hand with it's paw. "That's great," I said. "Pika," Pikachu said before running to a tree and it climbed on it.

I got up and watched it disappeared in the tree. I sighed as I placed my hands on my hips. "Well, at least it didn't zipped me," I mumbled as I looked down at the grass. Suddenly, something hard fell on my head, "Ow," I said.

I opened my eyes and saw an apple fell on my feet. "Huh?" Suddenly, Pikachu climbed down the tree, "Pikachu," It said as it grabbed the apple. It split the apple and hold to me a part.

"Huh? You want to share with me the apple?" I asked, pointing at myself. "Pika, Pikachu," It said, nodding. I smiled and took the apple, "Thanks," I said. Pikachu smiled and nodded, "Pikachu."

Looks like we started to bond, I was so glad!

We sat down and started to eat the apple. Then, there was a sudden wind and I looked up to see a Tiny Pokémon Bird landing at the grass. "What's that?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokédex.

It was primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. On top of its head is a short crest of three tufts. The center crest feathers are brown and the outer two tufts are cream-colored. Just under its crest are its narrow, brown eyes. Angular black marking extend from behind its eyes down its cheeks. It has a short, stubby beak and feet with two toes in front and one in back. Both its beak and feet are a grayish-pink. It has a short, brown tail made of three feathers.

"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."

I smiled, "This is great," I said and looked up. My smiled faded away when I saw the Pidgey flying away. "Oh come on," I mumbled. "Pika," Pikachu said and continued eating his apple.

After we finished, I threw the finished apple as I grabbed my backpack. Suddenly, I saw the apple hit something. "Huh?" "Pika?" Pikachu and I asked at the same time.

Something moved and then I could see a small Bird. "Is that another Pidgey?" I asked, frowning. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, taking a few steps forwards. The bird turned around slightly, with a angry look, glaring right at me.

It had rough, brown plumage on its head and three brown tail feathers. It has narrow, dark brown eyes with white pupils and a short, hooked beak. The feathers covering its wings are pinkish red with lighter tips, and it has a beige underside with two thin, horizontal stripes. Its light pink feet have two toes in front and one in the back. Black feathers cover its back.

I pulled my Pokédex again, "Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."

I glanced down at Pikachu and it glanced up at me, both of us had a worried look in our faces. I looked back at Spearow and saw it flying towards me. "Pika!" Pikachu called as my eyes grow wide at the Spearow.

I quickly ducked falling to the ground just in time when the Spearow was flying above me. I sighed in relief but then looked at Pikachu as it cried, "Pikachu!" It pointed up and I looked back to the sky. My eyes grow wide when I saw the Spearow coming back.

But then instead of attacking me, it went for Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon ducked away and then zipped the bird. It landed at the grass right away as Pikachu rushed to my side. "Pikachu, you got it!" I said.

"Pikachu," It said but then Spearow looked up and cried up at the sky. Suddenly, a little away from us, there was a large tree that a herd of Spearow fly right from it. My eyes grow wide and I looked down at Pikachu, "Now, I think we should run!" I said. It nodded, "Pikachu."

With that, we both started to run away from the herd, with them following us. But ever so, the Spearow managed to get us and they started to attack us. I glanced to my side and stopped when I saw Pikachu on the ground, with a few Spearow attacking it.

Ignoring my pain, I rushed back to it's side and took it in my arms before continued to ran. Looking up ahead, I saw a river and I stopped at the edge. I looked behind me to see the Spearow before looking back to the river.

I took a deep breath, "Okay," I whispered and glanced down at my Pokémon before jumping to the water. I swim away, one arm holding Pikachu tightly to my chest while I was using my other arm to swim.

Suddenly, I was pulled up and thrown to the air. I landed on the ground and I started to cough. "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up to see a girl with a orange hair. "Yeah. We both will be," I replied, glancing down at Pikachu, who was on my lap with it's eyes closed.

"I need to get Pikachu to the hospital. Can you tell me where it is?" I asked, standing up with Pikachu in my arms. "There is one, not far from here. You can't miss it -" She was cut off by a noises from the distends. We looked up and saw the herd again, heading towards us. "Oh no! Not again!" I said.

I looked around and spotted a bike near. I rushed towards it, "Hey, wait!" The girl said as I put Pikachu gently inside a blue basket before turning back to her as I climbed on the bike. "I need to get Pikachu help," I said before riding away.

"But that's my bike!" She called. "I'll get it back to you!" I called back. I tried to ride faster, I had to get Pikachu to the hospital that was the only thing I thought right now. Suddenly, the sky started to turn darker and a thunder could be heard but I didn't slow down.

"Pikachu, pika," Pikachu said quietly. I glanced at the basket to see it had his eyes slightly opened and they were looking at me. "Don't worry, Pikachu, I'll get you help," I promised as the rain started.

As I continued to ride off, the Spearow started to attack me. I didn't noticed a small cliff but when I did it was to late. I past the cliff but suddenly, I lost balance and fall from the bike. The bike fall to the ground and Pikachu fall from the basket.

I looked at Pikachu, who was in front of me. "Pikachu," I whispered. "Pika," It said quietly. I crawled over to him and placed my hand gently at him. "Chu." I looked up with tears in my eyes o see the herd in front of us, ready to attack again.

"No," I said and stood up. I looked down at Pikachu before taking a deep breath and then looked back up at the Spearow. I walked past Pikachu and stood in front of it with my arms wide opened, "I won't let you hurt Pikachu. If you want to hurt someone, then here I am."

With that, the Spearow looked straight at me and then started to fly towards me. But all of a sudden, I felt something jumping on me. I glanced to my side and saw Pikachu jumping from my shoulder towards the herd. "Pikachu!" I called and suddenly, Pikachu used the lightning from the storm to defeat all of the Spearow simultaneously.

I opened my eyes to see I was on the ground, Pikachu in front of me. The dark rainy sky disappeared and the sun with the blue sky showed up. I looked back at Pikachu and I saw it was barely conscious. I gave it a small smile before we both looked up at the sky to see a shimmering golden Pokémon flying straight to the rainbow.

"What is that?" I asked and then looked down beside me at my Pokédex and it said it unable to identify the Pokémon. I looked back up at the rainbow to see the Pokémon started to disappeared.

I looked back at Pikachu, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital," I said. It gave a small nod and I took it to my arms and placed the Pokédex back to my pocket before standing up and continued on feet.

Soon, we finally got to the end of the forest and saw a city. I smiled, "Viridian City," I said. Then I looked down at Pikachu to see it gave a small lick on my cheek and I smiled softly at the yellow Pokémon before looking ahead and continued to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran into Viridian City with Pikachu in my arms, trying to find the Pokémon Center. "Hold it!" a female voice called as a hand grabbed my shirt. I stopped and turned to see a female officer. "And just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon?"

"It's my Pokémon, and it's hurt, I've got to get it to the Pokémon Center," I said. She looked down at Pikachu in my arms as she spoke softly to me, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you maybe stealing it. Just show me your ID and you can go."

I looked at her in confusion, "ID? But, I-I don't have any. You see, I just came here from Pallet Town." She smiled, "You know, you the fourth person I've seen today from Pallet Town."

"The fourth?" I repeated before looking away angrily, "That mean Gary's here." The officer looked at me in confusion, "It's very unusual for someone who carry's a Pokémon in her arms and not in a Poké ball. How do I know you didn't steal that Pokémon? Especially since you don't have an ID."

"Please, let me through, I wouldn't steal a Pokémon, and I've got to get Pikachu to the hospital," I begged. "Please, miss." She smiled, "Hey, what's that in your pocket?" I looked at her in confusion, "What?" I looked at my Pokédex and pulled it out, "This?"

The officer smiled as she took it from my hand, "This is perfect. A Pokédex! This will solve our problem." I looked at her in confusion as she opened it up, "Let's see, if you're the real deal." She held it up and my Pokédex spoke with my picture appeared on the screen, " _I am Dexter, a Pokédex programed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer, Ashley Ketchum of the town Pallet Town. My program is to provide Ashley information and advice, regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced._ "

I took back Pokédex, "Oh, my Pokédex, I didn't knew it was also my ID." I looked at the officer, "Can I take Pikachu now to the Pokémon Center, Miss?"

"I'll take you there in no time at all," the officer said and winked before leading me to a police bike. I sat on the side-car of the bike as the officer started the bike. "Sit back, hold on, and don't yell," She said before driving us off. I looked down at Pikachu, "Don't worry, Pikachu, you'll be okay."

"There it is," the officer said and I looked up ahead to see a gigantic building. "That's the Pokémon Centre?" I muttered. "This is tricky, hold on," the officer said. "Wh -" I started but was cut off when she zooms us on the bike up over the steps, sliding through the opening doors and stopped right in front of the desk when a nurse was standing behind.

"We have a drive-way, you know?" the nurse stated. "This is a Pokémon emergency," the officer said. I quickly got off and looked at the nurse, "Please, help my Pikachu."

"We'll do what we can," the nurse said before looking at the computer, "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon." Two Chansey, a pink, ovoid Pokémon, came over with a stretcher and I put Pikachu on it gently. The nurse looked at me and the officer with a soft smile, "He will be okay." She looked at the Chansey, "Rush this Pokémon to the Critical Care Unit."

The Chansey did as she asked and walked away with Pikachu. The nurse put gloves on and looked at us again, "We'll began the treatment right away."

"Pikachu will be okay, right?" I asked, "Is there anything I can do?" The nurse smiled, "Just leave everything to me." I nodded, "Okay..." The officer saluted, "It's in your hands. I know you will get the Pokémon in excellent care."

"You got there just in time," the nurse said. "That's my job," the officer said before looking behind us, "Oh my goodness, I left my motorcycle parked in front of the desk." The nurse chuckled, "Next time use the drive-way."

The officer laughed nervously as she walked away. The nurse looked at me, "What is your name?"

"Ashley," I answered. "Well, Ashley, you'll have to wait in the waiting room," She said before walking away. "But..." I trailed off before the doors closed. I stared at the doors sadly, "Pikachu..."

* * *

I didn't know how long I was sitting at the chair, waiting. I keep glancing to the doors in hope that they will open and Pikachu will come out. I looked past the doors to the booth of phones and got up. "I'll call home," I said and walked closer. I sat down and dialed the number. I waited until I heard Mom's voice, " _Hello, this is the Ketchum residence._ "

"Mom?" I asked. Mom's face quickly appeared in the screen with a smile, " _Oh, hey, honey, is everything okay? Where are you, Ash?_ "

"I'm at the Pokémon Center in Veridian City," I answered. " _You already in Veridian City? It took your father 4 days to get there when he started Pokémon training,_ " Mom said, " _Oh, he will be so proud._ "

"Yeah... proud," I trailed off sadly. " _Oh, Ashley, you doing fine,_ " She said. " _Honey, you're growing up right before my eyes. Spreading your wings and flying like a Spearow._ " I sighed, "I feel more like a falling Pidgey."

" _I won't let you talk about yourself that way!_ " Mom scolded. " _Just be confident. You can do anything you set your mind in to. Do you understand?"_ I smiled a small soft smile, "Yeah. I understand." Mom smiled, " _Okay, goodnight, sweetheart, I love you._ "

"I love you, too, Mom, goodnight," I said before we hung up. I sighed softly as I put down the phone and stood up. I looked back to where I set my backpack and noticed there was a painting on the wall behind the desk. I walked closer and saw there were four Pokémon there. One of them was what I was sure I saw earlier with Pikachu.

"Whoa," I whispered. The computer of the nurse was ringing, meaning there was a call, and I walked around the desk to answer it. "Uh, this is Ashley," I said. " _Ash,_ " I heard Professor Oak's voice. " _I'm over here._ "

I turned around as one of the painted Pokémon moved, and I saw Professor Oak in the screen, but his back was facing me so I looked at him in confusion. " _It's me, Professor Oak, don't you recognize me?_ " He asked, letting out a small chuckle. I raised an eyebrow, "No, I do, just not used to be greeted by the back of your head."

He quickly looked over his shoulder, " _Oops._ " He quickly typed and turned the camera in his computer, " _Wrong camera. There._ " He cleared his throat, " _I just spoke to your mother and she tells me you already make it to the Pokémon Centre in Veridian City, is that correct?_ "

I looked at him in confusion, "Well, if I didn't, then I wouldn't be speaking to you right now."

" _You couldn't - Oh, that's right, I dialed the Pokémon Centre in Veridian City and you were able to answer,_ " the Professor said. I blinked in confusion, "Uh, yeah, because that's where I am."

" _Mmm,_ " the Professor hummed with his arms crossed over his chest, " _I suppose that prove this. The other Pokémon trainers made it there with no problem, and I'm pleasantly surprised that you made it there so soon. I admit, when you left, I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu._ " I looked away with my eyebrows raising. " _But when my grandson, Gary said you won't have a single new Pokémon by the time you've got to Veridian City, I've bet a million dollars that he be wrong!_ "

I looked at him in shock and started to get a little nervous. "Uh... Well money isn't everything," I said before I pointed at the painting of the Pokémon I saw earlier, "But, I did see a Pokémon like that one. It flew right over the rainbow."

" _Don't talk such nonsense,_ " the Professor said, " _You couldn't see this Pokémon. Trainers search their all lives and never seen it."_ I raised an eyebrow, "It sure looked like it. I know what I saw. Pikachu seen it with me, too."

" _You must be mistaken,_ " the Professor said and I rolled my eyes. There was a door bell ringing and Professor looked toward it, " _Ah, there's my Pizza. Coming!_ " He got up and ran away from the computer, but quickly got back, " _It was very nice talking to you, Ashley, and good luck._ "

With that said, he walked away and the screen turned black. I sighed and shook my head, "I'm sure I saw that Pokémon."

"Now I've got you!" A familiar voice yelled behind me. I turned around and saw the same girl with the orange short hair, holding up her bike that looked destroyed while breathing heavily. "I knew I'll find you here."

I looked at her in confusion, "You were looking for me? What happened to your bike?" She looked at me angrily, "What happened to my bike?! You what happened to it! That what left of it after you stole it to save your Pikachu," She said. "Now I can see -"

The girl was cut off as she lost her balance and fall down with her bike. I gasped slightly and quickly ran around the desk to help her. I hold out my hand, "Here, let me help you."

The girl slapped my hand away angrily, "I don't need your help. And you gonna pay for what you did to my bike." I looked at her angrily, "Hey, I didn't do anything on purpose, besides it's just some bike. And I can't do anything about that now until -"

The girl cut me off as she got up angrily, "I don't want your excuses, kid! I just want a new bike right now!" I looked at the doors of where Pikachu is in sadness, "It's my Pikachu. He isn't doing good."

The girl's face finally softed as I continued to look at it. "Is it very serious?" She asked gently. "Yeah... I think so," I said, "And I can't do anything about it but to wait." The red light above the doors disappeared and the doors opened. The girl and I saw the nurse, her Chansey, and Pikachu walking out, and we quickly ran closer.

"Pikachu?" I asked and saw that Pikachu was sleeping. "You're Pikachu is resting," the nurse said, "It's a good thing you got in here so fast. The procedure went well, and he should be fine."

The Chansey walked away as the girl and I smiled up at the nurse. "Thanks to the Pokémon Center," the girl said. "Yes, thank you so much," I said. "Now, your Pokémon need a good rest in the recovery room," the nurse told me, "You should go in there with him, Ashley."

"Okay," I said before looking at the orange girl, "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike, but I need time to make things right." She looked at me angrily, "No way!" I looked at her in confusion and she continued, "You should take care of Pikachu now, we'll settle this later."

"Okay?" I asked in confusion. An alarm started to ring and the officer's voice came out through the microphones, "Your attention please, our Viridian City's radar center had detected an air craft belong to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession, act with extreme caution."

Right after that, two Poké Balls hit through the window glass and two Pokémon came out.

"Koffing."

"Ekans."

Koffing started to fill the room in smoke. "What - who are they?" I asked. Two shadows appeared in front of us. "Don't be frightened, little girl," a women said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," a man said. The smoke disappeared and we saw them.

"To protect the world from devastation," the woman said. "To unite all people's within our nation," the man said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love," the woman said. "To extended our reaches to the stars above," the man said. "Jessie," the woman introduced. "James," the man introduced. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said. Suddenly a Meowth hopped down in front of them, "Meowth! That's right!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "She just doesn't get it, does she?" Jessie said. "How can I? You don't make any sense," I said. "We're here for the Pokémon," James said. I looked at them angrily as I moved closer to Pikachu, "You are not getting Pikachu."

"Pikachu?" Jessie asked before she scoffed, "We're not interested in your precious electric rat."

"We seek for only rare Pokémon," James said. "You're wasting your time. This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon," the nurse informed.

"Well, that maybe so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find some little Pokémon gems among all the junk," Jessie said. "You starting to get on my nerves!" I said. "Isn't that cute? She's annoyed," James said, "Koffing, attack!"

"Ekans, go!"

Koffing used smoke screen as Ekans was running over to us. We ran off into a room with Poké Balls before suddenly the power flickered off. "Hey, the lights," the orange girl said. "They must've cut the power," the nurse said but then smiled slightly, "But we've got our own Pika-power sores."

Inside the room, there was a generator machine with a lot of Pikachu inside, running and powering up the center. "Oh look at all the Pikachu!" the orange girl said with a big smile.

A computer turned on and the nurse sat down. "We must save those Poké Balls," the nurse said. The Poké Balls were grabbed one by one to a machine as she talked to someone on the computer, transferring all the Poké Balls to another Pokémon center. "This is the Viridian City Pokémon center, we have an emergency situation."

Suddenly smoke broke through the doors and Koffing smashed through the doors, smashing into the Poké-Ball shelves, causing the Poké Balls to fall on the floor. "Get those Poké Balls," the nurse said.

"Right," I said and grabbed a Poké Ball. "This is war! Don't just hold em'! Throw em'!" The orange girl told me. "Alright, Poké Ball, go!" I said and threw the Poké Ball to reveal a Pidgy, but it got spooked by Ekans.

"Oh, come on," I muttered before throwing another Poké Ball, only to reveal it was empty. "What?!" I asked. "Some of the Poké Balls are empty," the nurse said. I threw another one to reveal Ratitat, but it got spooked too by Ekans.

The orange girl stepped in with a Poké ball, "I guess I'll have to take care of this my own way. You grab Pikachu and get out of here, I'll take care of this three clowns."

"That's a pretty big talk coming from such a little lady," Jessie said. "At least you right about the 'pretty' part, thanks for the compliment," the orange girl said. "That girl thinks she's pretty," James said. "I agree with her, I think she's pretty too. Pretty pathetic," Jessie said. The orange girl looked at them angrily, "I'll show you. Poké Ball, go!"

She threw the Poké Ball to reveal a Goldeen, which Jessie and James looked very confused by the Goldfish Pokémon. "Goldeen, return!" the orange girl said, pointing the Poké Ball to the Pokémon, and it went back inside.

"That's her best shot?" Jessie asked. "She's all washed up," James said. "You know as well as I do that a water Pokémon can't battle on land, I was just worming up," the orange girl said. "Worming up?" I repeated in confusion. What was she up to?

She looked at me over her shoulder, "Just get Pikachu out of here." I nodded, "Right." I took Pikachu in the stretcher out of the room but Ekans and Koffing were following me. The stretcher bumped into the girl's bike, and I fell backward. Pikachu woke up, but he was still weak, "Pika, Pika."

All the Pikachu ran closer and jumped into the stretcher. I watched in confusion before they used Thunder Shock, which hit Jessie, James and their two Pokémon. The Pikachu stopped, and my Pikachu came up on the top of them, looking better. He smiled, "Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" I said with a smile. "Do I have to do everything myself?" Meowth asked after he hopped in front of Jessie and James. "That mouse is cat food. Meow! Just wait, Pikachu, you mine."

Pikachu looked at me as I stood next to him and the Pikachu, "Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika." I looked at him in confusion, "Pika? Pika?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said. "Pika, Pika power?" I asked. "Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding. "So, you want more power," I said before grabbing the girl's bike. "What's this?" Meowth asked. I set the bike upside down and started pedalling, "Let's just say, Pikachu and I are gonna generate a little excitement for you, Meowth," I said.

The light on the bike started to get brighter and brighter colours as Pikachu leaped on it, absorbing the energy. Pikachu blasted Team Rocket with electricity before they suddenly blasted off with smoke covering everywhere.

I stopped and looked up at the big hole before looking at Pikachu. Pikachu looked at me and the two of us smiled, and chuckled.

* * *

The morning after the mess from Team Rocket was sorted out, I was ready to go with Pikachu on the journey. Nurse Joy walked closer with Officer Jenny. "You ready to go, Pikachu?" I asked. "Pika," He answered with a nod. "Good luck," Nurse Joy told me. "Be careful on the way," Officer Jenny said.

"I will, thanks," I said. "Hold it," the same orange girl said as she walked closer. She stood right in front of me, "If you think I'll let you go on your own then you are so wrong."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. "You owe me for my bike," She said, "So you're stuck with me." I looked at her in shock, "What? No way!"

She ignored my words and continued, "Now, since we going together, you should know my name, Ashley." I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "My name is Misty."

"Great," I muttered before looking back at Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny with a soft smile, "Again, I'm really sorry for all the mess."

"That's all right," Nurse Joy said. "Goodbye," I said before heading out. "Wait up," Misty said. I looked down at Pikachu as he walked beside me, "Let's go quicker."

"Pi," Pikachu agreed with a nod before the two of us took off. "Hey, wait for me!" Misty yelled as she ran after us, "You not getting away from me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately I couldn't get away from Misty even in the Viridian Forest, so I decided to just ignore her, and hopefully she will finally leave me alone. But that also didn't work when she started to scream and hid behind me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look over there," She said and I looked to the side to see a cute little Caterpie. "Oh, it's a Caterpie!" I said with a smile. "A bug Pokémon."

"Even if it is a Pokémon, bugs are disgusting and I don't like them, do something, please," Misty said. "All right, I will," I said with a grin. Misty backed away and Pikachu looked up at me. I pulled out a Poké Ball from my belt, "This one will be easy. Caterpie, you're mine." I threw the Poké Ball on the Worm Pokémon, slamming it against it's forehead.

Caterpie glowed red then was inside the Poké Ball, which dropped to the ground and started to shake and twist. I watched on, hoping that I finally catched a Pokémon. The Poké Ball stopped shaking and the red button turned back to white.

I looked at it in shock, "I did it?" I slowly started to smile, "I... I did it!" I ran toward my Poké Ball and grabbed it. "I finally did it! I catched Caterpie!" I ran toward Misty and locked arms with her before I ran around in circles while dragging her with me.

Misty jerked her arm away from mine, "Ashley, you acting like a -" I cut her off by showing the Poké Ball right to her face, "Look, inside this ball is the first Pokémon I've ever caught my all life."

"Great, just kept it away from me, will ya," Misty said. I smirked, "What's this, Misty? You not afraid of a little Caterpie in a Poké Ball, are you?"

"Bugs scares me all bug out! Even if they in a Poké Ball. Just keep it away from me!" She said and turned around. I looked at her in confusion, "I like bugs. What's the big deal?" I looked over at Pikachu and saw he was lying on the ground. I walked toward him, "Pikachu."

Pikachu sat up as I kneeled in front of him, "We got a new friend," I said, holding out the Poké Ball. Pikachu sniffed the Poké Ball and cheered. "I'm glad you like it," I said before standing up, "From now on we'll catch more new friends." I looked at the Poké Ball, "Caterpie, you sticking with us." Misty tensed and turned around slowly, "W-What does that mean?"

"Caterpie, come on out!" I called, letting Caterpie out of the Poké Ball. Misty screamed as she ran away, hiding behind a far tree. Caterpie tilted it's head a little and I walked closer to it as I rolled my eyes at Misty, "Weird," I muttered before kneeling down to it's level, "Come on, Caterpie, climb up my shoulder."

"Ashley, get that bug back into it's Poké Ball! Bugs are three of the most disgusting things in the world!" Misty yelled. Caterpie looked really hurt by that and I looked at Misty angrily, "Aside from you, what are the most disgusting things?"

"Very funny," Misty said sarcastically, "Carrots, Peppers, and bugs. Everybody have something they don't like, and I don't like bugs!" I stood up angrily as I face her, "Yeah? Well, I like carrots, peppers and bugs! What I don't like is that you're hurting Caterpie's feelings!"

Misty looked away and I turned back to Caterpie as I kneeled down again. I smiled softly at the Worm Pokémon, "Don't listen to what Misty says, Caterpie, come on, climb up on my shoulder."

Caterpie nodded before looking at Pikachu, who nodded. The Worm Pokémon climbed up on my shoulder and I stood up. "You're not going to scare Misty anymore," I said. "What you mean it won't scare me?" Misty asked. "We'll go on without her," I said before starting to walk away.

Pikachu quickly followed me and Caterpie. "Finally," I muttered. "Pika pi," Pikachu said and I looked down at him to see he was looking up at me and pointing behind us. "What is it, Pikachu?" I asked and he kept pointing. I looked behind me to see Misty following me again. She stopped when I looked at her and she hid behind a tree.

"Why are you keep following us?" I asked. Misty stepped away from the tree, "M-my bike. You owe me." I rolled my eyes, "When are you going to stop annoying me with that stupid bike? Just buy new one."

"You are the one that need to get me a new bike!" She said. "Don't put this on me!" I said before turning around to continue leaving, "Now, leave me alone."

* * *

When it started to get dark, I decided we should stop and camp for the night. It wasn't a surprise that Misty decided to camp with me now since it was dark. I laid on my sleeping bag while the fire pit still burned brightly. I looked at Pikachu and Caterpie, who both stood on a tree trunk and smiled at them, "We better get some sleep, you guys, tomorrow is a big day."

My two Pokémon nodded in agreement. "Well, we all get some sleep if you stop talking," Misty said from the other side of the tree trunk. I sat up and glared at her before lying back down. "Don't let the bed bugs bite," I snapped sarcastically. "Mmmm," Misty hummed. I turned around and closed my eyes to let sleep come to me.

* * *

A scream was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Actually, it woke me up! I sat up and looked around, "What's going on?"

"What is this thing doing sleeping next to me?!" Misty yelled in fear. I blinked before looking over at her to see that Caterpie was next to her sleeping bag. "You had to wake me up because Caterpie was sleeping next to you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Misty said. "It's just want to be your friend," I said. "If this thing want to be my friend it can stop bugging me," She said before glaring down at Caterpie, "If you are a Pokémon, then get out of my face and into that Poké ball."

Caterpie looked away with tears and I looked at Misty angrily. "Unbelievable, Misty, Cateripe means no harm." I looked down at the Worm Pokémon as it crawled toward Pikachu and it's Poké ball, "Caterpie, what's wrong?"

Caterpie hopped back into it's Poké ball, much to my shock. "Caterpie, wait!" I said. "Pikachu," Pikachu said, patting the Poké ball. I looked back at Misty angrily, "All right, Misty, you own Caterpie an apology, right now! Pokémon have feelings too!"

Misty looked at me for a few seconds before looking away angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest. I grabbed Caterpie's Poké ball, "Come on, Caterpie, one day we'll show her."

There was a noise above us and we looked up to see a bird Pokémon flying past us and landed on the grass. It snatched a worm and started to eat it. I smiled, "A Pidgeotto!"

I pulled out my Pokédex and pointed it at Pidgeotto, " _Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution._ "

Pikachu hopped on my shoulder as Misty stood at my side. "I hope you know, that unlike with Caterpie, you have to battle that Pidgeotto," She said. I glared at her in annoyance, "I know that, and you better think about a good apology to Caterpie! Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pi," Pikachu said as he hopped off my shoulder and stood in front of the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto looked at him and flew up. I wasn't going to let it fly away, "Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu used the attack and it hit the bird Pokémon. I pulled out a Poké ball and threw it on it, which the bird Pokémon went inside. I watched as the Poké ball shook before it stopped. I smiled, "Yes! We catched a Pidgeotto."

Pikachu hold up his fingers in the V for Victory sign, "Pikachu!" He took the Poké ball and walked toward me. He hold up the Poké ball and I took it, "Thanks, buddy."

"Pika," Pikachu said with a smile. I looked at Misty smugly, "What you thought about that? Mmm?" She hesitated before sighing as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay, fine, you're pretty good with that."

I smirked and looked down at Pikachu, and winked. "Pikachu," Pikachu said with a smile. A sudden laugh was heard and we looked around.

"So we meet again."

"That voice," I said and there were three figures standing in front of us.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extended our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

I raised an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips, "Uh, we're kind of busy right now, so -" Jessie cut me off, "Quiet, little girl, we're not here to listen to you." She and James suddenly pointed at Pikachu, "We're here for your Pokémon."

"Hand over that Pikachu," James said. "This is my Pikachu," I said, "Go find your own."

"The only Pikachu we want is that one," Jessie said. "We're only looking for rarest and valuable Pokémon in the world, kid," James said. "And that special Pikachu is just the kind of Pokémon we need," Jessie said.

Meowth suddenly started to scratch and slap them both. "Is my Pikachu really that special?" I asked. Meowth stopped and turned to me, "Your Pikachu's power impressed even me. I really got charged of his incredible attack the last time we met, his power exceed his evolution level. Your Pokémon -"

Now Jessie and James were hitting Meowth and then looked at us. "Make things easy and hand over that Pikachu," Jessie said. I raised an eyebrow, "Forget it." Jessie and James pulled out their two Poké ball. "Then you leave us no choice," James said. "Pokémon battle!" Jessie said as they threw the Poké balls, "Ekans, go!"

"Koffing, go get them," James said as the two Pokémon got out. "Two against one?" I asked, "That's cheating."

"Well, as we say, all fair in love, war and Pokémon battles," Jessie said. "I say that saying is rotten, and so are you!" I snapped. "Of course we are, we're the bad guys," James said. "You're not the badass ones, you three are just lame," I snapped. "How dare you?" Jessie asked. Misty stood next to me, "If they going to use two Pokémon, then so can you."

"Koffing, Sludge Attack," James said calmly. Koffing sent a slimy dirty substance and aimed it toward Pikachu's eyes, cutting off his sight. Misty and I gasped. "Pikachu," I said. Pikachu tried to rubbed the sludge off but couldn't, "Pi..."

I took Pikachu in my arms and glared at Team Rocket, "If you think you can use dirty tricks to beat me, you're wrong." I turned to Misty and hold Pikachu to her, "They may try anything to get what they want, but no mutter what happens, don't let them have Pikachu, understand?" She stared at me for a moment but I didn't have time, "Misty, come on!"

Misty took Pikachu from my arms and I turned back to Team Rocket. "What about the other two?" Misty asked worriedly. "I'll take care of that, Pidgeotto, I choose you!" I said before quickly throwing Pidgeotto's Poké ball and the bird Pokémon came out and flew up.

"Koffing, it's grime time," James said. Koffing went up after Pidgeotto to hit it. "Pidgeotto, dodge it!" I ordered and Pidgeotto dodged from Koffing and from it's Sludge Attack. "Ekans, go get your dinner!" Jessie said.

Ekans tried to bite Pidgeotto but it dodged it as well. "Pidgeotto, quick attack!" I ordered and Pidgeotto dived down, ready to hit Ekans. "Ekans, go underground," Jessie ordered and Ekans dig under the ground, disappearing. Pidgeotto stopped and Koffing appeared behind it.

"Pidgeotto, behind you!" I called. Koffing used smog to hit Pidgeotto on it's back, but Pidgeotto turned around and used it's wings to hit the attack away, then dodged Koffing's sludge as Ekans leaped out of the ground behind it. "Pidgeotto!" Misty called and Pidgeotto dodged Ekans as well.

Pidgeotto flew up high, flanked by Koffing and Ekans. "Counter Attack!" I ordered. Pidgeotto attempted to counter attack with it's Gust Attack, but Koffing dodged it. Ekans slammed into Pidgeotto behind it's back, which Koffing did as well. "Oh no," I muttered before holding up Pidgeotto's Poké ball,"Pidgeotto, return!"

Pidgeotto returned into it's Poké ball and I put it back on my belt. "Guess you got no choice, let Pikachu in, and watch Team Rocket win," Jessie said. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he tired to get out of Misty's arms. Misty tried to rub the sludge off of his face, "No, Pikachu, you can't battle in this condition."

I pulled out Caterpie's Poké ball, "I got no other choice..." I threw the Poké ball, "Caterpie, give it your best!" Caterpie stood in the front, looking as if it was very excited. Team Rocket looked at it in confusion. "What's that?" James asked. "It's a little bug," Meowth said before they started to laugh.

I looked at them angrily before I saw that Ekans and Koffing were scaring Caterpie as they got closer and closer to it. "Pika!" Pikachu called. "Caterpie, String Shot, now!" I called.

Caterpie fired it's String Shot, wrapping around Koffing and dropping him to the ground. It did the same to Ekans, wrapping it's head in String Shot before charging and tackling Koffing, which slammed into Ekans and send them both flying back past Team Rocket.

"Beaten by a Caterpie?" James asked in shock. "That really bugs me!" Jessie said. Meowth stepped up, "Now, watch a real Pokémon in action." Caterpie used String Shot on him as well before Jessie and James took off with Meowth.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" James yelled as they disappeared. "Come back any time, we'll be glad to beat you!" Misty called. "We did it?" I asked in shock before smiling, "We did it! We won!"

I looked down at Caterpie, who looked excited and picked it up, "I'm very proud of you, Caterpie. You really did your best and we won because of you." Misty smiled at it, "You stronger then you look, Caterpie."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed and Caterpie looked very happy by the comments. I looked at Misty with a smirk, "So, Misty, I guess you feel differently about Caterpie now, huh?" I held Caterpie toward her. "Well, I..." Misty stuttered.

"Why don't you both make up?" I asked. "Just pat Caterpie on the head and say 'Thanks for a very great job.'." Misty hesitated and I tilted my head. "You love Pokémon, right?" I asked, "So, it's only right to congratulate one for a good job."

"I guess you right," Misty said quietly. She slowly and hesitantly reached her hand out to Caterpie, but was interrupted by a sudden String Shot that started to cover it's body and she let ou a scream. "Caterpie?" I asked as I put it down on the ground.

"It's evolving," Misty said. "Caterpie, this is so great!" I said with a smile as Caterpie's body suddenly changed into a green hard-shell.

I pulled out my Pokédex, " _Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety._ "

I smiled, "Maybe that means it can keep changing and go to the next stage right away." I kneeled down to it's level and hold it up, "Nice to meet you, Metapod. Not in a mode to talk?"

I chuckled while Pikachu smiled. "Pika, Pika," He said. I looked at Misty and smirked before standing up and holding Metapod toward her, making her yell and back away. "Misty, you two were about to be friends, you didn't forget, right?"

"I-I didn't," Misty said before she screamed when a Beedrill went flying by. "I'll do anything, just please, let's just get out of this forest!" She begged.

I put Metapod in my backpack before walking past Misty, "No way! There's plenty more Pokémon in this forest! Come on." I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me and Pikachu down the path through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

As we continued walking through the forest, Pikachu and I were leading the way while Misty was behind us. Unfortunately, she continued to follow us. Misty screams once again and hold into a tree. "What's wrong, now?" I asked. Misty pointed to the side, "I think I see another bug, gross!"

Pikachu and I exchanged a look, and sighed. "Maybe it's a... Cow-terpie." Misty looked at me angrily and I chuckled and smirked. "That's not funny!" She said, "You know I hate bugs, and I saw one right over there!"

We saw a small bug Pokémon crawling toward us, and Misty hid behind me. I smiled, "A Weedle!" I pulled out Dexter, " _Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts._ "

"A stinger, huh? Cool," I muttered. "Why are you so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away!" Misty said. I rolled my eyes, "No way. I'm catching it." I grabbed Pidgeotto's Poké Ball from my belt and threw it, "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

My bird Pokemon got out from the Poké Ball, standing tall in from of the small bug pokemon. "Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" I ordered. Pidgeotto used the attack, sending Weedle flying backward.

Flying high in the air, Pidgeotto swooped down and send the shocked Weedle tumbling about all over the ground, dizzy and disorientated. I smirked. "Yes." Pikachu hopped to my shoulder, "Pika."

Weedle held it's head down to show the horn and went forward to strike. "Pidgeotto, watch out from it's Poison Sting!" I called and my bird Pokémon twisted aside so that Weedle will miss, then turned and swooped down once again, sending Weedle flying and crashing to the ground again.

"Okay, here we go," I said as I pulled out a Poké ball, "Weedle, I've got you now."

"Greetings," a voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a boy dressed as a samurai looking at me. "Am I addressing the Pokémon Trainer who comes from Pallet?"

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet, but I'm a little busy," I said as I looked back at the Weedle on the ground. "I have found you at last," the boy said. I heard Misty gasping, "Ashley, look out!" I turned around again and saw the samurai boy holding a sword right in front of my face.

"Huh?!" I asked. "Pika?!" Pikachu asked. "T-That sword doesn't scare me, there's no way you're stealing my Pokémon," I said. "I am no Pokémon thief," the boy said as Misty ran to stand by my side. "Who are you then?" She asked.

The boy pulled his sword away from me, "I am samurai, I am also shrewd, fearless and completely invincible in combat!" He looked at me, "I have been searching the forest for you!"

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "A Pokémon match!" The boy said as he held up his Poké ball, "Let us see who triumphs!" I raised an eyebrow, staring at the weird boy.

There was a tag on my jeans and I looked down to see Pikachu, "Mmm?" Pikachu pointed behind us quickly, "Pika!" I gasped and quickly turned around for Weedle, "Weedle!"

The Worm Pokémon wasn't at the same place it was, and it was crawling away. I quickly threw the Poké ball toward it, but Weedle got away. I groaned in annoyance, "No..."

Pidgeotto flew down and catch the Poké ball in it's claws before flying toward me. I took the Poké ball, "Thanks, Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto settled on my arm as I looked at the samurai boy with a glare, "Thanks a lot. That Weedle got away because you got me distracted."

"Don't blame your failure on me. Your Pokémon handling is dim-witted and clumsy," the samurai boy said. I looked at him angrily as Pikachu and Pidgeotto looked at him angrily as well, "Oh, really? Pidgeotto did a good job, I was just about to catch that Weedle if you didn't came over and pull your sword on me! You want a Pokémon Match? You got it!" I glanced at Pidgeotto, "Pidgeotto, let's do it."

Pidgeotto flew to the ground, standing in front of me as it glared at the samurai boy. He threw a Poké Ball, "Pinser! Assume Battle Mode!"

Pinsir was a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In it's mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three gray claws.

I pulled out Dexter, " _Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents._ "

"Looks tough, but Pidgeotto can beat it," I said, "Pidgeotto, send attack!" Pidgeotto used it, but attack didn't affect on Pinisir. "That's child play," the samurai boy said, "Pinsir, Tackle it!"

Pinsir ran forward, hitting Pidgeotto hard, making my Pokémon hit backward to the ground. I looked at Pidgeotto worriedly, "Pidgeotto, are you okay?"

The samurai boy laughed, "Your Pokémon is beaten." I glared at him before holding Pidgeotto's Poké ball, "Pidgeotto, return." Pidgeotto went back into the Poké ball and I glared at the samurai boy again.

"Well, novice, are you ready to surrender?" He asked. "No way," I said before throwing Metapod's Poké ball, "Metapod, I choose you!"

Metapod stood in front as the samurai boy smirked. "Watch and whine as Pinsir crushes your Metapod in half," He said. I looked at Pinsir's claws before looking at Misty as she called for me, "Ash... Call up Metapod, not even a bug deserves this."

"This match it already won," the samurai boy called and Pinisir ran forward toward Metapod. "Metapod, Harden! Now!" I ordered. Light glinted of Metapod's armored skin and quickly disappeared. Pinser locked Metapod tight around it with it's pincers, and quickly the pincers were shattered.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said with a smile. "It worked," Misty said with a smile. I rised an eyebrow with a smirk, "So, now who's the novice?"

"Pinsir, return," the samurai boy called and his Pokémon went back to it's Poké ball, "Clever, quite clever." He pulled out another Poké ball, "Poké ball, go." He threw the Poké ball and to my very much surprise a Metapod came out. "Metapod?" I asked in confusion.

"Metapod, Harden," the samurai boy called. I sighed as I placed my hands on my hips. Misty walked back to my side with Pikachu, "Can we go now?"

"We in a middle of a match!" the samurai boy snapped at her. "I don't think so anymore," I muttered and tilted my head as Misty looked around. "I think it's over."

"Do you hear that?" Misty asked. "Mmm?" I hummed before quickly hearing a buzzing noises in the distance. "What's that noise?" Misty asked.

"A Beedrill swarm approaches! Our match must end, Metapod, return!" the samurai boy said and got his Pokémon back to his Poké ball. Right after, a buzzing swarm of wasp-like Pokémon was approaching toward us.

"Beedrill swarm!" I stated before pulling out Dexter. " _Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous._ "

"The Weedle that got away from you has informed the rest of it's kind!" the samurai boy said before turning around and running, "Good day!" I glared after him, "Who's fault was it that it got away, huh?!"

Suddenly, a Beedrill swooped down and scooped up Metapod. "Metapod," I called as I held up Metapod's Poké ball, "Metapod, return!" But the Beedrill evaded the beam of the Poké ball and flew beyond the trees of the forest. "Oh, no, Metapod," I said worriedly.

Another Beedrill flew over, right toward me. Pikachu jumped up, "Pikachu!" He used Thundershock at the Pokémon, making it fly away. "Thanks Pikachu," I said. Misty grabbed my arm, "Come on, let's move it."

Misty pulled me away with Pikachu as I looked back, watching as the Beedrill Swarm were chasing us, but the one thing I was thinking about was- "Metapod..."

We quickly got close to the samurai boy as we all ran. "They getting closer," Misty said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. We quickly hid behind some bushes, but the Beedrill didn't noticed and continued forward, making all of us to sigh in relief.

I looked up, "Uh..." There was a large number of Cocoon Pokémon hanging from a nearby tree in front of us. "A whole hive of Kakuna!" the samurai boy whispered and Misty gasped.

I pulled out Dexter. " _Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch._ "

As I looked at the Kakuna, I spotted a suspiciously green looking Kakuna, one that wasn't hanging from the tree but sitting against the trunk. I smiled without thinking, I spoke, "Hey over there, it's Metapod!"

Misty slapped her hand over my mouth with a whisper, "Keep your voice down." Right after, a kakuna looked over at us, making us all freeze. Cracks form in the motionless Kakuna's backs as we stared, and Beedrill's emerge from each one.

"Beedrill... they're evolved," Misty said. The Beedrill swooped up into the air and turning to face us, making us scream and run away once again as the Beedrill chased us. We spotted a cabin near by as we continued to ran.

"My cabin! I think we can make it!" the samurai boy said. We charged through the door and slammed it shut behind us before a few Beedrill's stingers pounded through the wood.

We all sat quietly in the dark, watching as the Beedrill pulled out, giving us a view of the Beedrill that flew back and forth before the door, waiting for us to emerge. I sighed in relief, "That was close."

The samurai put his helmet on a table before looking at me, "I hope you've learned your lesson, novice. You letting that Weedle escape almost cost our lives!"

" _I_ let it escape?!" I snapped, "Take back that novice crack!" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I do take it back, because not even a novice would abandon her own Pokémon as you did." I looked away when he said that, looking down on the floor in guilt, "I've tried to save Metapod."

"Chu," I heard Pikachu. "Your Metapod will pay for it's trainer's inexperience," the samurai boy said, "The other trainers from Pallet would never have been so irresponsible!"

"Other Trainers from Pallet?" I asked, "Have you fought Pokémon matches against Gary and the others?" He smiled, "There were three spectacular matches, each more challenging than the last! Those trainers really knew how to raise Pokémon, even though I was defeated all three times I was inspired to redouble my own training! I have been eagerly preparing for that day when finally I would beat the next Pokémon trainer from Pallet!"

"So that's why you've been waiting around here for Ashley to show up," Misty said. "Compared to those other three, novice here is a joke!" the samurai boy said, nodding toward me. I looked away angrily as Misty and Pikachu looked at me sadly.

* * *

We have all decided to sleep in the cabin for the night, Pikachu, Misty and the annoying samurai boy were already a sleep, but I could sleep without knowing if Metapod was okay.

I sighed softly, rolling over at my side as I closed my eyes to try to get some sleep. I was going to get Metapod back!

* * *

I waited for dawn to get Metapod, while the Beedrill were still a sleep, which they were. I crawled in the long grass, looking around before spotting Metapod again still in the same spot.

Suddenly, I was hit hard on the top of my head, making me groan in pain. "Do you know what Meowth's favorite game is?" a familiar voice said. "Get off me!" I snapped as I threw Meowth off of me before he scratched me in the face to my surprise. "Scratch... and sniffle," He said as I let out a cry in pain.

"Guess who?" another familiar voice spoke and I looked up on a big rock to see Jessie and James.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce -"

"No!" I cut Jessie off, "Not again. Not now."

Jessie glared at me, "Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto!"

"But the Beedrill -"

She cut me off by clearing her throat, "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extended our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Keep it down, you going to wake up the Beedrill!" I whispered.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Suddenly, out of the bushes, the swarm of Beedrill came out. "Oh no!" I said. "Little girl, why don't you give us your Pikachu? There's no use try to resist us, so be smart and hand over the Pokémon," Jessie said.

I looked at them angrily, "I don't have Pikachu with me, and even if I did I'd never let you take him!" I turned around and started to ran away. Team Rocket chased after me as the Beedrill were closing in on us.

"If I can make it past the Beedrill, maybe they'll go for Team Rocket," I muttered before I ducked and rolled just as I missed the Beedrill. Luckily they saw Team Rock and they ran away with the Beedrill chasing them.

I smirked, "Yes!" I looked over at Metapod and ran closer to it before kneeling down as I held it's Poké Ball, "So there you are. Here, into the Poké Ball, Metapod."

Metapod shook it's head softly, "Metapod, Metapod." I looked at it in shock and sadness, "Metapod..." I heard a buzzing sound and looked behind me to see a Beedrill flying toward me.

"Let's go," I said as I took Metapod into my arms and started to ran away. "I didn't abandon you, Metapod, I just got sidetracked. It was all samurai's fault -"

I was cut off when I slipped over and fell down with Metapod in front of me. I slowly sat up as I keep looking down on the grass with tears in my eyes, "No, it wasn't Samurai's fault... It was my fault. If I was a better Pokémon Trainer I'd stop making all these excuses, from now on I swear that I'll never run away and leave my friends behind again. No more excuses."

I stood up quickly and ran toward Metapod before kneeling in front of it. "Can you give me another chance?" I asked. I heard a buzzing sound and saw the same Beedrill flying toward me.

"Ashley!"

"Watch out for the Twin Needle Attack!"

"Pikachu!"

I stood still in front of Metapod as the Beedrill kept coming, but before it could attack me, Metapod hit it hard, breaking the Beedrill's drill-hands, making it fly away.

I catch Metapod as it fell down, "Metapod?" I looked at the massive gash down it's belly, "Metapod, talk to me." Suddenly a white glow appeared from inside the shell, and a pretty looking butterfly set on the shell, flying up in the air before stopping and looking down at me.

"Butterfree," I said. "Oh, it's so beautiful," Misty said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. I pulled out Dexter, " _Butterfree. One week after Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree._ "

I smiled as Butterfree flew around me. But that was cut short when we saw another Beedrill swarm flying toward us. "Here come another Beedrill!" Misty said.

I looked over at Butterfree as it was beside me, "Butterfree..." It looked at me and nodded. I smiled, "Okay. Butterfree, knock them out with your sleep powder." With that said, Butterfree flew up in the air, flying toward the Beedrill as it used it's attack.

All the Beedrill had fell a sleep one by one, and I grinned as Butterfree flew closer to me, "All right! Good job Butterfree."

"You were able to handle your Butterfree so well, just after it evolved," the samurai boy said, "Most impressive." I smirked and looked at Butterfree.

* * *

The samurai leaded me and Misty to the trail, "This trail will lead you to Pewter City," He said. "That's great," I said, "But before we leave you, samurai, we still have to finish our match."

"Compare to you, my friend, I am the novice, but I will keep profacting my techniques, and one day, we will meet again," He said. I smiled, "Can't wait. Until then, samurai," I said. "See ya," Misty said before we walked away.


End file.
